


Ears

by Moonfire14



Series: Nero and Palen [3]
Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palen and Nero make a connection while camping at night. Fluff inside. Better then it sounds. Sucky title but I couldn't come up with a better one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This just a little drabble my mind decided to make me write. Little plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone.

What had I been thinking to set out from my hometown so late in the day. Now we were on the road at night where wolves and bandits roamed. Nero, Shawna, Clover, and I had already taken out two packs of wolves and one group of bandits. We were all beginning to feel the effects of busy day of running around and fighting. We would have to nap before meeting with Mercedes. We decided to make a campfire and have one person watch over the group while the other three slept. The person who stayed up would not get a nap. Nero said he would stay up but I bid him to sleep. The poor boy's eyes were almost closed and he hadn't even layed down.

I said I would be the one to stay up. I watched the flames as the others slept. There was mumbling next to me and I turned my head to see Nero talking in his sleep. On some strange impulse I reached out and touched his hair. I expected it to be stiff and hard from whatever he used to spike it but I was surprised to find it soft and pleasant to touch. I stoked his hair, threading my fingers through the pale blonde locks. Then my hand bumped his ear. My hand ghosted over the tip of his pointed ears. Now I knew why people called elves knife ears. The points were very, well...pointy. Nero's ears were even more pointed then mine. I briefly wondered why.

Nero shifted under my touch and opened his light blue eye.

Arisen, may I inquire as to what you are doing?"

I felt my face flush and embarrassed I said," I was wondering why are your ears pointer than mine? We are both wood elves, are we not?"

"We are wilds elves not wood. You are female Arisen. Female wilds elves are smaller than males and also have slightly rounder ears."

I nodded in understanding then shivered from the cold. Nero seemed to notice and he reached out and pulled me forward into his arms. I blushed but hid it by hiding my face in his shoulder. It was definitely warmer in his arms. I found it strange though because Nero was cold himself. He was wearing pants not shorts like me but his sleeves were shorter than mine.

We stayed like that until it was time to go. Together we woke up the others and got ready to start out again. I don't think Clover and Shawna noticed but Nero walked closer to me than he had before. Every time one of us moved our arms we would brush each other. Somehow it was comforting to have him so close. I smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time but he didn't notice. Maybe one day I would be willing to show my true self to him. Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Hope it was cute enough. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
